Fear of the Dark
by Nadesiko04
Summary: OneShot. Es lo que se esconde detrás de aquella sonrisa, mientras sus ojos chocolates revelan la negrura de su alma. Era por esa razón, su constante miedo de la oscuridad. RomaceOscuro JPxLE, Ligero LExSS.


Fear of the Dark

**Fear of the Dark**

Momentos como los que vivía todas las mañanas, rodeada de tanta luz y felicidad, eran el brillo que adornaba sus ojos.

Lily Evans era una joven adorable, siempre tan alegre, tan vivaracha, con su rojizo y flameante cabello, haciéndola destacar fuese donde fuese. El contraste entre sus tintes escarlatas y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, que muchas veces se arrugaban cuando su rostro se contorsionaba en una sonrisa, era gran parte de su belleza. Nunca había sido una niña particularmente linda, pues su rostro no poseía los delicados rasgos modelados por los cinceles de los dioses, pero tenía encanto.

Su sonrisa, su amable pero fuerte personalidad y su gran corazón eran los mejores regalos que las deidades le pudieran haber dado. Sin contar claro, su inteligencia.

Quizás no fuera una adicta a los libros, gustaba de leer a menudo, pero como su profesor Slughorn decía a menudo, tenía la astucia y la mente rápida de todo un Slytherin. Ella se reía, estirando sus adorables labios, y decía que el rojo Gryffindor combinaba con su cabello.

No, claro, ella era demasiado pura como para pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. Pero lo que no todo el mundo sabe, ni siquiera el gran Dumbledore, es que una bufanda de colores no revela lo que hay dentro del alma de cada uno.

Y de ello, Lily podría dar testimonio. Tenía un gran amigo, Severus Snape, que vivía cerca de su casa, al final de la calle de La Hilandera. Era un joven callado y muy respetuoso, pero que escondía una terriblemente ágil mente, que desgraciadamente, se reservaba para sí mismo muchas veces. Ambos se habían conocido poco antes de que ella recibiera su carta para comenzar Hogwarts, y desde entonces, él era lo más cercano a un hermano que pudo haber deseado. Su mejor amigo, confidente de todos sus secretos. Cierto, se llevaba bien con las chicas de su año, pero Severus era el que la entendía, el que siempre estaba allí para ella. Y realmente, Lily no podía pedir nadie mejor que él.

Después de todo, nadie la hubiera entendido cuando lloraba. La hubieran tachado de loca, o de que la subjetividad de sus opiniones se había vuelto extrema, nublando su juzgamiento. ¿Qué podría esperarse, cuando todas, _sino todos, _estaban en la palma de _su_ mano?

Nadie confiaría en ella. Apuntarían sus dedos hacia sus ojos verdes, y sus bocas murmurarían sus veredictos. La juzgarían, sentenciarían, y caería rendida, seguramente todo parte de _su_ plan macabro.

Y por eso lloraba en el hombro de Severus. Porque él la entendía. Ambos estaban en _su_ mira, después de todo.

¿Y saben por qué? Ella lo sabía. Era _su_ culpa. Eran sus raros colores, el extraño contraste entre sus ojos y cabellos. Era su personalidad, aquella que atraía a todos. Era precisamente por su pureza, pues ella era toda luz, y él era sombra. Y Severus sufría a causa de ella, por el simple hecho de ser su mejor amigo. Por ser la sombra oscura que contrastaría con el rojo fuego de sus cabellos, cuando paseaban bajo el sol, por ser la oscuridad que complementaría la luz dentro de Lily, cuando ambos estaban juntos.

_Y él debía ser la sombra, la oscuridad que la atrapara, no aquél bueno-para-nada. Aquél grasiento imbécil, sin una pizca de poder ni nada extraordinario. Cierto, podía ser bueno en pociones, pero sabía que sólo lo hacía para impresionarla. Porque el bastardo, sí, el inútil, se atrevía a amarla. _

Y de nuevo las cálidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Y se ahogaban en la túnica de Severus, que la sujetaba fuertemente, una noche, en una torre olvidada.

- Ya no puedo más, Sev… cada día siento que es peor, no sé si me voy a dar la vuelta para encontrarlo allí, o si lo encontraré en un pasillo desierto… y sé que siempre, siempre, va a estar sonriéndome así, como si su boca hablara de indulgencia, pero sus ojos de maldad – las palabras acompañaron las lágrimas. Sintió su cabello ser suavemente acariciado por una mano joven, pero gastada por las inclemencias, mientras él la calmaba.

- Lily, mírame – levantó la mirada de la joven, y verdes esmeraldas se chocaron con unos profundos orbes negros-. No importa cuanto trate, eres demasiado buena, _pura_ como para que al menos sus manos toquen tu alma.

- Lo sé, Sev, pero sus ojos… todas admiran lo cálido de su marrón, pero para mí son fríos, y juro que puedo ver la magia, el oscuro revoloteo de sus negras intenciones en ellos. Y tengo miedo, porque no sé si podré seguir estando de pie mientras me acecha.

- Es extraño como los demonios, regocijándose en su propia oscuridad y su poder, siguen arrastrándose desesperados ante la luz, como si esperaran su perdón…

Y ella volvió a abandonarse al llanto, mientras recordaba de nuevo los ojos de James Potter mirándola, en un pasillo olvidado, antes de que sintiera su mano alzarse y la oscuridad de su alma engullirla.

- Lo hace una, y otra vez…- comenzó a murmurar. Severus simplemente escuchaba-. Desde que estábamos en cuarto. Me saluda, con esa falsa sonrisa suya, se acerca en un pasaje solitario, y se acerca sin que me dé cuenta, para besarme la mano… Y de pronto siento la magia negra a su alrededor alzarse gozosa, y veo la oscuridad ascender por mi brazo, mientras el me abraza cuando caigo. Terribles pesadillas y cuentos de ultratumba pasan por mi mente antes de que el diablo me suelte, y sus promesas vuelven a tentarme otra vez.

- Promesas que tientan a los incautos mortales…- susurró suavemente Severus, recordando las ofrendas del demonio. _Dinero, fama, el lugar que cualquier Slytherin mataría por tener en la Jerarquía… poder, más allá de lo imaginado. Pero soledad, simple soledad a cambio._

Su mano gloriosa y oscura llegaba hasta los infinitos de aquél castillo. Cómo y cuándo, un Gryffindor podría haberse alzado con el completo control de aquél milenario fortín, Severus podría sólo adivinar. Pero as apariencias engañaban, James Potter no era ningún león. Era una serpiente, y de las más venenosas.

Se deslizaba a través de las paredes de piedra, se movía entre las sombras, que se doblegaban a su voluntad, y repartía Su justicia y ley. Probablemente nadie imaginaría que aquella presencia misteriosa que parecía observar todo lo que hacías, absorber tu calor en una noche de verano, tomar tu poder como un aliento robado, aquél guardián de secretos, fuese el apuesto, adorable y carismático Gryffindor. Cazador, rompe corazones, ligeramente arrogante, asquerosamente rico, notas perfectas en todas sus asignaturas. Una máscara perfecta para su reinado de silencioso terror.

Y era en aquél silencio en el que envolvía a Lily. Porque ella no podía hablar, nadie creería en sus palabras. Y caía ligeramente en un vacío oscuro, en el que _él _la encerraría, para tomar completa posesión de sus tiernos ojos verdes y su fiero cabello rojizo.

Así era el amor de un demonio. De un ser oscuro. Posesión.

Era la luz que permanecía bajo su control, derramando silenciosas lágrimas de gélido cristal, mientras la muerte, el dolor, la desesperación, la sangre, se envolvían a su alrededor como una macabra versión de la caja de Pandora.

- Y sigue, continúa conduciéndome a este mar de locura, de sangre, pretendiendo enrollar sus brazos a mi alrededor… pero yo sólo siento frío.

- ¿A estado _cortejándote_?

- ¡No sé lo que le ha hecho a mis padres, Sev! Había yo hablado miles de veces con ellos acerca de lo mucho que lo odiaba, y sin embargo, este verano han aceptado su oferta, Sev. ¡Ha pagado una _dote_! _¡Me han vendido!_

Y allí estaba, en los ojos de Lily, el brillo, el fuego. Era como si sus cabellos quemaran al tacto, y sus mejillas ardían en fervorosa irritación. Si su piel pálida pudiese imitarla, Severus estaría probablemente en el mismo estado.

Pero, pensaba feliz, que después de todo, James Potter todavía no lograba encerrar la luz de Lily Evans. Y eso simplemente hacía que todo el sufrimiento que soportaba sobre sus hombros, fuera miles de veces más digno de llevar.

- El demonio es hábil en sus trampas, Lily…

- ¡Sev, es que no entiendes! _Debo _conseguir romper este contrato. Soy su _prometida_, y si no consigo hacerlo pronto, estoy segura de que no tardará mucho antes de que ambos finalmente caigamos en sus manos, Sev. Hogwarts es sombrío bajo su manto, pero…-no pudo evitar un escalofrío- en cuanto estemos fuera de estas paredes… sé que no tardará en quebrarme.

- ¡Lo sé! – dijo, furioso-. No hay nada que quiera más en este mismo instante que lograr sacar las manos de esa criatura de tus hombros, pero si el contrato incluye dote, va a ser difícil romperlo, a menos que consigas permiso de tus padres.

- ¡Demonios!- dio un pequeño golpecito contra el pecho de su amigo, mientras volvía a derramar algunos llantos mezclados entre rabia y tristeza.

- No importa Lily… mientras ambos nos tengamos el uno a otro, estoy segurote que Potter no llegará lejos.

La encantadora sonrisa de la pelirroja hizo camino hacia su rostro de ojos rojizos y mejillas húmedas, volviendo a hacer brillar algo de luz entre la oscuridad de la noche.

_Pero entre las sombras él está vigilando. Sonríe macabramente, y se pasa una mano por su desordenado cabello, mientras saca una snitch de su bolsillo, pieza clave para el dominio final de la oscuridad sobre la luz de su amada. _


End file.
